Delirium
by lamoco13
Summary: Levy padece una terrible gripe y pasa el resto del día intentando recuperarse en Fairy Hills. Alguien termina visitándola. ¿Es acaso quien ella cree? ¿Será real o es sólo uno más de sus delirios?
1. Delirium

_Una pequeña idea. Sí, sí, aún no he terminado mis otros fics. Es mejor que nada, ¿no? Bueno, para este fic…sucede que Rocktulador publicó uno con trama similar xD (sólo para aclarar y que no haya malentendidos). Rocktulador, éste va para ti (:_

_(__**SPOILER 315. **__Dos palabras. Muérete Minerva)._

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del troll __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Antes de empezar:**

1.- Ubicación: Después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Todo saldrá bien e.e

2.- —Diálogos normales—

3.- _Pensamientos._

4.- Palabras o frases en _cursiva_ fuera de pensamientos; resaltadas en la historia.

5.- Separador para escenas: -o-o-o-

* * *

**Delirium**

—¡¿Y te haces llamar un hombre?!

—Es una escoba, Elfman —contestó Gray por un lado.

La lucha había comenzado hace tan sólo unos minutos y la mitad del lugar estaba casi totalmente destruido. Lucy y Wendy se hallaban resguardadas detrás de una mesa apoyada en un costado que hacía el papel de un escudo que se vería destrozado con rapidez si los fuertes ataques continuaban.

—Mierda. No puedo tener ningún desayuno sin que me lancen una maldita mesa o una jodida silla.

—Es tu culpa por sentarte en medio del campo de batalla.

—Tch.

Gajeel miró a su alrededor. Lily tenía razón. Sentarse en una de las mesas en el centro del gremio era el peor error que se podía cometer cuando Natsu gritaba _¡Pelea! _a todo pulmón y los puñetazos, patadas y demás hechizos mágicos surcaban los aires impactándose con cualquiera que se pusiera en frente.

El Redfox se levantó con fastidio, llevándose el plato que tenía con él y esquivando varios ataques y algunos pedazos de madera voladores —puede que de alguna desgraciada silla—. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra, continuado desinteresadamente con su almuerzo. Aunque el Dragneel había hecho todo lo posible porque también se uniera a la primera destrucción del gremio —remodelado después de haber ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos—, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro estaba más concentrado en su comida en ese momento. Un trozo de hierro crujió entre sus dientes a la vez que sus oídos captaban una charla, en un lugar apartado que se había librado del lugar de combate.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —decía un pelirrojo—. Está enferma y ya la oímos, sólo quiere descansar y no vendrá hoy.

—Ya lo sé, pero… —su compañero no completó su frase.

Ambos miembros masculinos del Shadow Gear suspiraron con pesadez. Inconscientemente, Gajeel había desviado su mirada hacia ellos. _Está enferma. _Al instante supuso que estaban hablando de Levy. Y ahora que lo mencionaban, no había visto a la peli azul en toda la mañana. Olfateó con sutileza el ambiente, sin lograr distinguir su aroma. Chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia y volvió a su desayuno.

—Vaya, vaya. No sabía que te interesaran las conversaciones ajenas.

Mirajane Strauss, que había visto la escena desde un sitio seguro, apareció frente al Redfox, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. El pelinegro alzó la vista y la observó unos segundos, levantando una ceja en señal de molestia, acompañado de confusión. Se decidió por ignorarla, mientras seguía comiendo.

—Por si te interesa saber, Levy amaneció con un fuerte resfriado. Creo que estará en cama todo el día, puede que necesite algo de compañía.

—¿Y? Yo no te pregunté nada —contestó él con rudeza.

—Lo sé.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, la maga le dio la espalda, perdiéndose entre las puertas traseras del gremio, que seguían intactas. Gajeel frunció el ceño, irritado. Inadvertido de que un par de ojos había observado la escena, el mago siguió almorzando. A su lado, después de algunos segundos, se posó una pequeña figura, tomando asiento sobre la barra. El mago volteó hacia Pantherlily, pero éste no habló hasta pasados un par de minutos.

—Así que Levy está enferma —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—Y a mí qué —contestó el Dragon Slayer masticando con más fuerza.

—¿No será que estás preocupado?

Gajeel casi escupe el trozo de hierro que estaba en su boca. Miró con el entrecejo arrugado hacia Pantherlily, que le devolvía una mirada impasible.

—¿Qué dices gato?

—Levy está enferma —repitió el Exceed.

Primero la camarera y ahora su gato. No era posible. ¿Por qué cada vez que salía algún tema relacionado con la enana, tenían que fastidiarlo tanto? Es cierto que Mirajane le parecía una verdadera entrometida y era capaz de crear los más absurdos rumores entre varias parejas del gremio, así que no le daba importancia. ¿Pero ahora Liy también? Gajeel sabía que el Exceed había empezado a molestarlo desde que comenzó a usar bandanas sobre la frente, para recoger mechones rebeldes de cabello. Y ahora no lo dejaba en paz cada vez que lo encontraba cerca de la McGarden. Apretando los dientes, dirigió la vista hacia otro lado, intentando desoír los comentarios del felino.

—¿No piensas ir a visitarla? —continuó Lily.

—¿Por qué tendría? —contestó el Redfox finalmente.

—No lo sé, tal vez, ¿la extrañes?

Gajeel observó boquiabierto a su gato. El hierro que estaba masticando cayó de su boca, haciendo un sonido metálico al hacer contacto con el suelo.

Silencio.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclamó con voz alta.

—Puede que Levy necesite un poco de ayuda —comentó observando con disimulo una de sus patas delanteras—. No le vendría mal que le echaran una mano.

Lily se quedó callado, aún con la sonrisa socarrona intacta. El pelinegro dio un gruñido, averiguando por dónde iban los tiros de su Exceed.

—Sé lo que intentas gato —se cruzó de brazos—. No me interesa saber por qué carajo quieres que precisamente _yo _visite a la enana, pero no pienso ir a verla a un lugar lleno de locas.

—Bueno, pero Erza y Mirajane se encuentran aquí. No le veo el problema.

El Redfox levantó la mirada con discreción, observando a su alrededor. Localizó a Titania, que se hallaba peleando con una de sus armaduras. Había visto a Mirajane hace poco y distinguió que todas las chicas que vivían en Fairy Hills —aparte de Levy— se encontraban en ese momento en el gremio. Pero aún así, ¿por qué demonios tendría que ir a visitarla? De todas las personas que estaban en Fairy Tail, ¿por qué necesariamente _él? _No la extrañaba, como creía decir Lily. No comprendía por qué tanto empeño en molestarlo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

—No iré gato. A mí no me importa que la enana esté enferma —aclaró terminando de comer los últimos trozos de hierro de su plato.

—Bien, como quieras.

Pantherlily bajó de un salto, caminando hacia los otros dos Exceed, que se encontraban resguardados detrás de un poste. A Gajeel le sorprendió que el pequeño gato no insistiera. Arqueó una ceja, desconcertado.

—Creo que Jet y Droy dijeron que irían a verla. Puede que se queden el resto del día con ella. _A solas —_le dijo de espaldas mientras seguía caminando.

Gajeel apretó los puños de repente. ¿Por qué habría de incomodarle ese comentario? No le afectaba. Sus perros falderos la seguían a todos lados, pero no le sorprendería que los dos se acobardaran al momento de intentar entrar a un lugar prohibido para los hombres.

Observó a su gato alejarse y viró de nuevo hacia el gremio, que aún se veía inmiscuido en la pelea. Natsu había quemado la mayor parte de las mesas. Con el hielo de Gray, el Beast Soul de Elfman, las cambiantes armaduras de Erza y el agua de Juvia, el Redfox dudaba que el recién reconstruido gremio siguiera en pie después de los múltiples ataques de los magos.

Sabiendo que el Maestro aparecería en cualquier momento, prefirió regresar a su casa. No quería limpiar un desastre que ni siquiera él había causado. Esquivando todos los ataques y pasando sobre una Cana ebria que yacía sobre el suelo, salió con cuidado por las puertas de Fairy Tail.

Recorrió con indiferencia las calles de Magnolia. Iba ya a mitad de camino cuando recordó algo. La ruta que tomaba pasaba justo enfrente de Fairy Hills. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, se topó de nuevo con la presencia del Exceed negro.

—¿Adónde vas? —cuestionó Lily con los brazos cruzados.

—Me largo a dormir.

—Te acompaño —contestó suponiendo que iría a su casa—. El gremio es un lío en estos momentos.

A regañadientes, reanudó el mismo camino. En pocos minutos divisó los dormitorios de las magas, a sólo unos metros de distancia. Intentó mantener la mirada al frente, pero no pudo contenerse de mirar de reojo hacia las ventanas de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Notando aquel gesto, Lily sonrió ampliamente, abriendo sus alas.

—Espera. Recordé que tenía que ayudar a Wendy y Charle con unas cosas fuera del gremio. Te alcanzo después.

Gajeel vio cómo el Exceed se alejaba volando hasta que desapareció de su vista. Reanudó su marcha, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar otra vez hacia el amplio edificio. Apretó los dientes y siguió caminando. En cuanto dejó atrás Fairy Hills, su cuerpo se detuvo y su cabeza volvió a girar en la misma dirección. Bufó.

-o-o-o-

Él no estaba preocupado por ella. Claro que no. Ni tampoco la extrañaba. Mucho menos, menuda tontería. Sólo le daba curiosidad ver a la pequeña maga enferma y tal vez podría burlarse de ella más tarde. Cerciorándose de que no distinguía ninguna presencia a excepción de la de Levy, permaneció oculto entre las hojas del árbol más cercano, sólo para asegurarse. Se balanceó sobre una de las ramas más cercanas a la que por suerte, era la habitación de la peli azul, y de un salto, aterrizó sobre la repisa exterior de la ventana, sujetándose con una mano. Con la otra, convirtiendo una de sus uñas en metal, logró quitar el pasador que cerraba la ventana de dos hojas, abriendo una de ellas.

La esencia de Levy lo embargó, filtrándose por completo en sus pulmones cuando logró entrar al cuarto. Caminó con cuidado entre las pilas de libros que se hallaban cubriendo gran parte del suelo. El aroma de enfermedad y algunas medicinas flotaba por todo el lugar. Dobló en una de las esquinas de un estante repleto de libros y encontró a la maga, recostada boca abajo sobre su cama y envuelta en varias cobijas. Por el ritmo de su respiración, Gajeel supo que estaba dormida.

Deseando acercarse un poco más, empezó a caminar con sigilo en su dirección. Manteniendo la mirada fija sobre la maga, no distinguió los objetos que hallaban desparramados a lo largo del mini pasillo. Sin darse cuenta, uno de sus pies terminó pisando un frasco de medicamento vacío. Antes de poder evitarlo, su bota hizo girar al recipiente a la vez que salía despedido al frente, estrellándose en una pared y rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos. Por su parte él, perdiendo el equilibrio, se sujetó a lo primero que sus manos pudieron aferrarse, que fue uno de los anaqueles de libros. Éste, sin poder soportar el peso del Dragon Slayer, comenzó a inclinarse lentamente a la vez que todos los textos caían, varios de ellos sobre el mago y otros tantos en el suelo, provocando un gran estruendo. El estante por fin se detuvo al chocar con el que tenía en frente, una vez que todos los libros yacían tirados y con las hojas abiertas.

Gajeel se incorporó con rapidez, observando por encima del desastre hacia la McGarden, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. El pelinegro suspiró con cierto alivio, creyendo que aún dormía, pero cuando vio que la maga daba un ligero quejido, su cuerpo se paralizó unos segundos a la vez que contenía la respiración.

Menudo caos que había provocado. Y para su mala suerte, Levy estaba despertando.

* * *

_Se supone que esto _iba_ a ser un one shot. Pero ya descubrí que soy un asco en_ _resumir las cosas. Y no planeaba terminar este capítulo aquí pero bueno, ya me estaba quedado muy largo. Lo lamento. De seguro les aburrió -_-_

_(En otras noticias. Finalmente, después de esperar desde el 21 de Julio del 2011, ¡Gaara ha llorado en el anime! Y yo atesoraré el episodio 297 en mi corazón por siempre T_T Ya pues, mucho Naruto)._

_Gracias por leer. Prometo terminar esto pronto para actualizar otros fics. Hasta la próxima. Sayonara!_


	2. Delirium Parte II

_(__**Spoiler 316. **__Mátenme y acaben con mi sufrimiento. ¡¿COMO QUE 10000 DRAGONES?! ¿Dónde demonios estaban escondidos tantos? ¿Estarán Igneel, Metallicana y Grandine con ellos? [¡Orga casi se ensucia al ver a Jura! LOL!]._

_P.D. Imbécil, Rogue, ya hiciste enojar a Gajeel. (Y Natsu está a la par con él ¬¬)._

_P.D. 2 ¿Vieron? Cambiaron las expresiones de los chibis de la primera página XD._

_P.D. 3 Odio a minerva -_- )_

* * *

**Delirium. Parte II**

Levy estaba despertando. ¿Y ahora qué? Lo primero: evitar que lo descubriera. Gajeel reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza. Recuperó su movilidad al instante y saltó por encima de los libros que yacían en el suelo, escondiéndose detrás del muro de otro estante. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la maga giraba y le daba la espalda al mago. Se quedó quieto hasta que detectó que seguía dormida.

—Sabía que vendrías. Gihi.

Una voz lo sobresaltó por un lado. De entre las sombras de la habitación, un pequeño Exceed negro salió caminando con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Frunció el ceño, al no haber distinguido su presencia desde antes.

—¿Qué carajo? —murmuró el Dragon Slayer—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo hablando lo más bajo que pudo.

—Deberías de ser menos ruidoso —Lily miró hacia los libros desparramados—. Menos mal que Levy está enferma y no despierta con facilidad. Pero pienso que tienes que arreglar esto antes de que se entere y te asesine.

—Tch —Gajeel apretó los dientes—. Te pregunté qué demonios haces aquí.

—¿Yo? Ah, nada, estaba esperando a que aparecieras. Y lo hiciste. Sabía que lo harías.

Pantherlily caminó hacia la ventana y desplegando sus alas se posó sobre el marco de la ventana.

—¿Y ahora adónde vas? —ahora el Redfox no se dejaría engañar.

—A ningún lado en especial. Tengo que contarle a Mirajane unas cosas.

No sabía por qué, pero presentía que aquello no era una mentira. Gajeel se apuró en atrapar al Exceed, pero éste salió volando en el último momento.

—Gato de mierda.

Exhaló con fuerza, comenzando a recoger el desastre que había creado. Esperaba que Levy no notara el desacomodo de sus preciados libros. Después de largos minutos, caminó hacia ella, esta vez fijándose por dónde pisaba.

Al llegar a lado de su cama, observó cómo el pecho del pequeño bulto envuelto entre las mantas subía y bajaba con lentitud, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración. Acercó una mano pero la retiró al instante en que la peli azul despertaba y retirando las frazadas de su cuerpo, salía corriendo a trompicones en dirección al baño de su habitación, dando un portazo. Gajeel la siguió, quedándose de pie frente a la puerta que la McGarden había cerrado justo detrás de ella. Arrugó el entrecejo al oír el sonido de fuertes arcadas antes de que Levy devolviera todo lo que hubiera comido aquella mañana.

Luego de escucharse el ruido del drenado del inodoro, hubo silencio. Pasados unos momentos, el Redfox decidió entrar.

—¿Enana? —preguntó girando la manija pausadamente.

Se encontró con una Levy semidormida sobre la taza del retrete, su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos.

—Tch.

Gajeel abrió la puerta por completo, entrando y levantando a la maga entre sus brazos. No se veía nada bien. La peli azul abrió poco a poco los párpados, intentando distinguir la figura borrosa que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Gajeel? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó con languidez.

—El mismo. Dudo que tu espejo me engañe —sonrió de lado.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

—Neh, nada importante.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que Levy se encontraba en ese momento recargada contra su pecho. Mechones de cabello azul, sin la común bandana, se encontraban pegados a su frente por el sudor. Divisó su rostro, tan pacífico. Pero a la vez, el cansancio se reflejaba en todas sus facciones. La había levantado con naturalidad, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sosteniendo a una chica. Pero no cualquier chica, sino Levy. La enana. Aún no podía creer que la había atacado hace tanto tiempo —considerando la brecha de los 7 años perdidos—. Y lo que era más, seguía sin comprender por qué ella lo había perdonado con tanta facilidad.

Llegando hasta su cama, Gajeel hizo a un lado una gran cantidad de pañuelos usados, arrojándolos al suelo con el antebrazo, para después recostar a Levy con cuidado entre sus almohadas y cobijarla. La McGarden volvió a abrir sus ojos, observando débilmente al Dragon Slayer.

—Gajeel… —murmuró con pesadez—. ¿Por qué estás usando un vestido rosa?

—¿Qué demonios? —contestó él estupefacto.

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes un hermano gemelo?

Gajeel frunció el ceño, aún más confundido. Entonces distinguió cómo el pequeño cuerpo de la maga comenzaba a temblar sin control debajo de las colchas. Su rostro se hallaba teñido de un rojo profundo. Tocó su frente con el dorso de la mano. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Y lo que era peor, estaba delirando. Sabía a la perfección que si la temperatura no le bajaba, Levy podría terminar seriamente dañada. Pero el Redfox no sabía qué demonios tenía que hacer. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo un resfriado y nunca había tenido que _cuidar_ de alguien en esas condiciones. ¿Por qué Levy tenía que enfermarse?

Levantó otros frascos de medicamento del suelo, pero estaban vacíos. Entonces se acordó de algo. Ponerle paños de agua fría podrían hacer que la fiebre bajara.

¡Maldición! En esos momentos no le caería mal la _colaboración _del cabeza de hielo. Pero no iría a buscar a Gray y sobre todo, no admitiría que había ido a ver a Levy. Recogió agua del lavabo en un recipiente y pensó que con eso sería suficiente. El líquido se sentía templado al contacto con la piel. Se acercó a la peli azul, que seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Gajeel, ¿por qué mis libros tienen alas? ¿Y por qué el cuarto está girando? Hay muchos colores.

—Cálmate enana. Estás alucinando.

Buscando algún trozo de tela, optó por quitarse la bandana del cabello, mojándola con abundancia en el agua y colocándola sobre la frente de la chica. Levy cerró los párpados, deleitándose con la refrescante sensación.

El Redfox observó cómo sus escalofríos desparecían poco a poco y su rostro recuperaba su color natural, así que decidió irse. Pero justo al momento de darse media vuelta, algo frágil se sujetó de una de sus muñecas. Era la mano de Levy. Gajeel giró el rostro hacia ella, que se encontraba mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Gajeel —lo llamó en un murmuro casi inaudible—. No te vayas. No me dejes sola. Por favor.

Pensó que estaba en otro de sus delirios. ¿Por qué demonios no quería que se fuera? Un calor anormal comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente abrumado. No comprendió por qué pero las palabras de la McGarden lo tranquilizaron. En otras circunstancias, no se lo habría pensado dos veces y se hubiera ido de inmediato. Pero con Levy, aferrándose a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su decaído cuerpo, la cosa era diferente. _Muy_ diferente.

—Por favor —repitió—. Quédate conmigo.

Gajeel apretó los dientes. Había el peligro de que si no se iba, las chicas lo encontrarían y Erza lo mataría antes de poder escaparse. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que, como la maga estaba enferma, no la molestarían para evitar despertarla si estaba dormida. Aún así, conociendo a Titania, sabía que ella irrumpiría en el cuarto en el momento en que Levy no atendiera la puerta. Y lo que era peor, si alguna detectaba su presencia mágica, todo estaría acabado. Pero el rostro de la peli azul le rogaba que tomara todos esos riesgos. _Por ella._ Miró una vez hacia la ventana. Y otra de nuevo hacia la McGarden. Suspiró.

—Está bien. Pero sólo por un rato.

Levy sonrió mientras hacía un espacio en su cama, invitándolo a recostarse para después volver a cerrar los ojos. Gajeel se situó con incomodidad sobre el suave colchón, a lado de ella, con la mirada perdida en un techo blanquecino, en medio de sus divagaciones. Seguía preguntándose por qué diablos había ido allí en primer lugar.

Sintió cómo la maga se acurrucaba a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Admiró su rostro tan sereno y decidió que se marcharía en cuanto se durmiera. Después de varios minutos, sus respiraciones se hicieron más lentas. Intentó incorporarse para irse, pero un pequeño peso sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió. Miró hacia abajo, donde la McGarden se había quedado plácidamente dormida encima de su pecho, con la cabeza debajo de la curva de su cuello y una de sus manos reposando sobre su torso a la altura del corazón. Contuvo el aliento observando con incredulidad la escena surrealista. Levy se veía tan apacible, tan calmada. Con su delicada figura descansando sobre él.

Pudo haberse zafado del agarre con facilidad. Pero no lo hizo. No podía. No _quería._ La presencia de Levy lo apaciguaba. Le _agradaba._ Y lo hacía sentirse confundido. Aturdido. Pero se permitió quedarse junto a ella, en un instante imperecedero, sin darle importancia a todas las dudas que lo invadían en ese momento.

Gajeel no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse conforme el tiempo avanzaba. Sólo permaneció ahí, mientras las horas pasaban, dejándose embriagar por la silenciosa compañía de la peli azul, llenando sus cinco sentidos sólo de ella, brindándole una armonía que nunca había experimentado antes. Se hizo de noche poco a poco mientras la oscuridad daba paso a una luna cristalina que hacía filtrar su luz a través de las ventanas de la alcoba de la peli azul, con una tonalidad sublime. El mago comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento, y, entregándose sin refutar a los brazos de Morfeo, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Levy despertó, era más de medianoche. Su cuarto estaba oscuro por completo, a excepción de los rayos de luz lunar que se reflejaban contra el suelo. El cuerpo le dolía horrores y se sentía en extremo cansada. Miró hacia arriba, donde sus libros ya no tenían alas de Exceed y no volaban en círculos sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a acordarse vagamente de los delirios que había tenido, sonriendo con sutileza en el momento en que su mente evocó el recuerdo de Gajeel. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que el Dragon Slayer aparecía hasta en sus alucinaciones. Pero no le importaba. Había sido un _sueño_ agradable.

Cerró sus ojos para abrirlos un segundo después. Sintió algo sobre su frente. Con una mano retiró el trozo de lo que parecía ser una tela fina y oscura. Logró distinguir, con la poca iluminación que había, algo que conocía muy bien. Una bandana. Y no cualquier bandana. Sino la de _él._

—_¿Q-Qué?_

Entonces percibió que su rostro no descansaba contra una almohada o la cama misma. Era algo más cálido. Algo con vida. _Alguien_. Sus pausadas inhalaciones y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en el oído que tenía sobre su pecho. Su pulso se aceleró frenéticamente. Levantó la cara con lentitud hasta toparse con el dueño de sus más profundas fantasías. Gajeel Redfox. Dormido a su lado.

Soltó la bandana sobre el colchón a la vez que se incorporaba lo más pronto posible sin hacer mucho movimiento. La boca le temblaba sin control, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar gritar. Quedó arrodillada, sentada sobre sus talones, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Eso no podía ser _real._ Debía ser otra alucinación. Se tocó la frente y el cuello, pero su temperatura parecía normal. No pudiendo distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía, intentó tranquilizarse.

Se calmó poco a poco mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. Nunca se había permitido ver al Redfox en ese estado. Su semblante, impávido, sereno, sin ninguna de sus comunes expresiones presentes. Tan sosegado por el sueño.

Acarició una de sus mejillas con trémulo, embelesada con la reconfortarte emanación de calor que le brindaba su cuerpo. Fuera un producto de su retorcida imaginación o un hecho, Gajeel estaba allí. Con ella. Hipnotizada, su cara se acercó con lentitud hacia él mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Inclinó el rostro y, cerrando los ojos, sin ningún control sobre sí misma, dejó que sus labios rozaran los de él. Un toque casi imperceptible, que logró hacer que todas sus emociones explotaran dentro de ella como un millón de fuegos artificiales.

Se retiró un segundo después, abriendo los ojos sólo para encontrarse con una mirada atónita clavada sobre ella. Un par de pupilas rojas atravesando sus orbes avellana. Estupefacta, dio un grito ahogado y se levantó de inmediato, apartándose todo lo posible en un solo movimiento, quedando en el borde de la cama. Y entonces comprendió, que aquello _sí _estaba sucediendo.

—¡G-Gajeel! —exclamó para después cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

¡Claro! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué se le ocurrió pensar que no pasaría nada con besarlo? ¡Él era un Dragon Slayer! Con los sentidos tan desarrollados que incluso un toque como ese lo despertaría.

—Y-Yo, l-lo siento… —murmuró con torpeza—. N-No sabía q-que tú…es decir…

El pelinegro la miró mientras intentaba darle una explicación. Pero ni siquiera le puso atención. Qué demonios. Lo había besado. Y esta vez no parecía que estuviera delirando. Ella lo había besado, haciendo que todas sus dudas se disiparan. ¡La enana sentía algo por él! Y él…también. Lo admitía. Al fin.

Levy estaba tan avergonzada que no notó cuando Gajeel se había incorporado y aproximado peligrosamente a ella, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Tomó sus pequeñas y delgadas manos entre una de las suyas, separándolas de su boca. Ella intentó alejarse otra vez, pero si lo hacía, caería al suelo. Y Gajeel se acercó más, dejándose controlar por lo que quería. Por lo que _sentía._ Y la besó. Olvidando todo lo demás. Reafirmándole que era real. Y ella se dejó llevar. Sus párpados se cerraron con la tibieza de sus labios, creando un sabor nunca antes probado. Sus alientos mezclándose en un nuevo aroma.

Colocó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sumergiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos azules, abriendo su boca y concediéndole a su lengua trazar su labio inferior. Con un leve respingo, Levy accedió, disfrutando de la nueva sensación, mientras él exploraba cada rincón y ella respondía con timidez, haciendo que mil mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Sus lenguas enlazándose entre ellas, degustando, experimentando. Sin prisa, despacio.

La McGarden sabía a una extraña mezcla de medicinas y jarabe de fresa. Pero eso ahora no le importaba. Sus sentidos estaban entregados por completo a ella. Inhalando su aroma, extasiándose con él.

Gajeel se separó cuando sus pulmones rogaban por oxígeno. Jadeando, sonrió de lado al ver el rostro pasmado y totalmente rojo de la McGarden. Ella intentó hablar, en vano, logrando que sus labios sólo temblaran, tratando de emitir alguna palabra. Sin decir nada, la tomó por la cintura, jalándola con uno de sus fuertes brazos y colocándola sobre su pecho, regresando a la posición en la que se habían quedado dormidos.

Levy permaneció boquiabierta. Después de que su cerebro lograra procesar toda la información, su cuerpo se relajó, disfrutando del suave pero firme contacto del Dragon Slayer junto a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, mientras se acurrucaba aún más en él y abrazaba su torso con un brazo.

Daba gracias a Mavis que nadie hubiera entrado a su habitación en todo el día. Cerrando sus ojos, se dispuso a dormir, en la que era, quizá, la mejor noche de su vida. Lo pensó bien. Tal vez debería enfermarse más seguido.

-o-o-o-

—¡A-A-Achú!

El Redfox se encontraba recostado sobre la barra, su cabeza hundida entre sus brazos.

—Salud, Gajeel —le dijo una peli azul recuperada, sentada a su lado.

El Dragon Slayer se giró y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Todo es tu culpa, enana! —exclamó con una voz gangosa, producto de su congestión nasal—. Si no fuera por ti no estaría enfermo —murmuró esto último sorbiéndose la nariz.

—¿Mi culpa? —inquirió ella con incredulidad—. _Si tú fuiste el que me besó de esa manera…_

Una peliblanca apareció frente a ambos.

—Vaya Gajeel —habló Mirajane limpiando unos vasos—. Te ves muy enfermo. Me pregunto por qué.

Miró con discreción hacia la McGarden, que se hallaba con la cabeza agachada y completamente carmesí.

_Genial._ Gajeel apretó los puños. Lily lo había _divulgado. _Menos mal que no sabía _nada _de lo que pasó después.

—Cállate, maldita camarera —contestó mientras le daba un último trago a su tarro. Esperó unos minutos—. Esto no funciona. Vaya mierda.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que una cerveza te curara el resfriado?

Lily llegó por un lado con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—¿Enfermo, Gajeel? —cuestionó.

—Cierra la boca gato.

—Oi, oi, si yo só-

El Exceed no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Gajeel había vuelto a estornudar, esta vez de lleno en su rostro, dejándole un rastro _verde_.

—¡Iaj! ¡No te pedí ninguna mascarilla de mocos! —exclamó limpiándose con ambas patas—. Te juro que si yo me enfermo, te voy a matar.

—¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo —respondió con burla.

—Tch. Cuando necesites a alguien que te _atienda, _¡no seré yo!

—Tranquilo Lily, yo lo haré —Levy sonrió con timidez y con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Pero si yo no necesito a nadie para que me cuide! ¡No estoy inválido! —se defendió el pelinegro.

—No es nada de eso Gajeel —contestó la McGarden—. Considera que sólo te estoy devolviendo el favor —susurró.

El Redfox emitió un gruñido de desacuerdo. Un segundo después, una _gran _idea cruzó su mente.

—Dime algo enana, ¿puedo volver a contagiarte el resfriado?

—E-Eh, pues no, ya que mi cuerpo se ha hecho inmune. ¿Por qué?

Gajeel sonrió de lado, acercándose un poco a ella y enviando de nuevo un rojo avivado a todo su semblante.

—Oh, por nada. Gihi.

La enana se encargaría de _cuidarlo. _Tal vez no fuera tan_ malo _después de todo.

* * *

_-Karo-chan. Pues ya viste que Levy no dijo nada xD._

_-always mssb. ¡Gajeel recogió su desastre! LOL No me lo imagino haciendo eso ._._

_¡Finalmente! Estúpido fic. Me costó mucho trabajo e_e Sin la ayuda de mi mejor amigo no hubiera podido terminar eso. ¡Gracias Fer!_

_Quedó un poco más largo de lo que planeaba, pero espero que les haya gustado (¡Mira Rocktulador! Terminé por fin xD). Actualizaré lo que pueda de mis otros fics en esta semana. Gracias C:_


End file.
